Dangerous Betrayal
by Solaria Sunstone
Summary: BETRAYAL FIC/ Serena having been betrayed by the scouts and Darien, Doesn't runaway like most would think oh no...she was gonna show them her true colours, Show them the girl that was hidden once Luna had found her. Watch as Serena shows them the real her... an intelligent sexyyy chick. ;P
1. Chapter 1

_revised as of 23rd February 2015_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, The only thing I own IS the plot of the story! *.***_

_**IMPORTANT AN! : I just wanna say i've been a guest on fanfiction for a year and finally made a account and i've never wrote a story before...BUT, I plan on trying my best PLEASE R&R doing this will and its the only thing that'll motivate me to write more chapters!..Now lets get some things straight...:**_

_**SET: 2 years after the battle with Galaxia.**_

_**POWERS: All scouts have the same power they did since the battle with Galaxia.**_

_**CHARACTERS + AGES:**_

_**Serena (Usagi) and the inner scouts are all 18 YEARS OLD.**_

_**Trista (Setsuna) is who knows how old...but plays the role of a 24 year old and the other outers are 22 YEARS OLD, Besides Hotaru whose 14.**_

_**Sammy - 15**_

_**AND hopefully thats everyone...NOW finally lets start the Story... ;D**_

Chapter 1: Betrayal

It was a cold, freezing winter evening, everyone was in their homes. All snuggled up in warm blankets, most likely drinking hot, steamy cups of tea, coffee or hot chocolate. Though outside near a flowerbed of stunning scarlet red roses, Was a teenager with super long blonde hair tied up in probably the most strangest hair style in history seeing as how it resembled a well known dish. Spaghetti and Meatballs. Oh but something was most definitely off. Hot, salty tears ran down the face of the beautiful blonde Meat ballsPain evident in her gorgeous, round blue eyes. One would wonder what had caused the teen so much pain and heartache, seeing as how the young teen was the most cheerful, bubbly blonde in the Jubaan District.

'I can't believe they did this to me...After all i've done for them this is how they repay me?!' thought Serena Moon

The blonde sniffled and rubbed her red itchy eyes and thought of the events that had occurred earlier on in the day...

~ *FLASHBACK* ~

_It was a chilly winter morning and Serena walked up the stairs - Without tripping - leading too the temple, anyone who knew her and saw her walk so gracefully would be pretty damn shocked. Why? because Serena was known to be one of the clumsiest people in The Jubaan District. _

_Serena had been going to the temple because one of her bffs Rei A.K.A Sailor Mars, had called a meeting to discuss about the sudden youmas that were starting to appear. This worried them all because at the amount that had been starting to come it seemed as though a new enemy was rising..after 2 years, there peace may finally be ruined once more._

_When Serena got to the top of the hill of which the Cherry Hill Temple was built upon and was about to barge in, she stopped..._

_She had heard her name being mentioned and being the curious one she was she started to eavesdrop on the scouts conversation, wondering what they could be possibly saying about her...behind her back o.e_

_"...How long you reckon its gonna take Serena to get here?" said Mina_

_"Who knows when that meatball heads gonna be here." scowled Rei as she narrowed her glistening violet eyes._

_Then she'd heard Darien's deep masculine voice and so Serena peeped through the hole on the temple door._

_She saw Darien wrap his strong, muscular arms around Rei's petite waist and when doing so he said with a smirk on his face._

_"Calm down Rei, that girls always late, nothing new there."_

_"Hmm guess your right Dar" While saying this Rei had slithered her hands up his back, to his neck and wrapped them around his neck. She bent down ever so quickly and gave darien an earth shattering kiss._

_Darien responded to the kiss almost instantly, loving the way her big breasts felt against his toned, muscular chest ;b Just when he was about to deepen the kiss he was interrupted when Lita and Mina shouted "GET A ROOM!" Rei glared daggers at them both as they burst out laughing._

_"She better hurry up and get here already, I wanna get this meeting done an over with, as I have places to be!" Ami said calmly, yet coldly._

_The coldness in her voice had made Serena shiver._

_"Same here! I wish she wasn't so lazy, and I wish she wasn't our princess. I mean do you know how embarrassing it is when we see all the other princess' all high and mighty, full of grace and beauty..." Lita had said this with such a determined and slightly raged voice. She was about to continue when Ami interrupted her._

_"I really can't explain how much I agree with you Lita, Serena is an embarrassment to us all of us, all she does is bring shame to us, embarrass us, ruin things and cause problems." Ami said this with such a burning intensity in her eyes that it actually frightened the others._

_The others were surprised and most definitely shocked with Ami's sudden outburst. They always thought Ami had disagreed with them, but didn't have the guts to say that too them, Seeing as how Ami was or maybe just faked it all .. faked the kindness._

_"Ami" Mina said with a sound of authority "We couldn't agree with you more." while saying so, a evil looking smirk spread across all there faces . _

~ *END OF FLASHBACK* ~

**Hope you guys enjoyed the very first chapter of 'Dangerous Betrayal' Hehe, If you guys expect another chapter then you might wanna R&R and maybe even follow and fav this story! ;D Constructive Criticism is accepted ;p**

_**IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER I NEED ATLEAST 10 OR MORE REVIEWS!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Rezzy1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon,It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi! And if I did own Sailor Moon I really wouldn't be writing this now wold I? The only thing I own IS the plot of the story!...Remember that . **

**AN: Tysm for all the Reviews, Alerts and Favs this story got from only 1 CHAPTER, I've read the reviews and have also considered using some of the ideas and suggestions you have given! ;D Now heres a quick recap of what happened in the last chapter. :O**

* * *

><p><strong>RECAP<strong>

_"Same here! I wish she wasn't so lazy, and I wish she wasn't our princess. I mean do you know how embarrassing it is when we see all the other princess' all high and mighty, full of grace and beauty..." Lita had said this with such a determined and slightly raged voice. She was about to continue when Ami interrupted her._

_"I really can't explain how much I agree with you Lita, Serena is an embarrassment to us all of us, all she does is bring shame to us, embarrass us, ruin things and cause problems." Ami said this with such a burning intensity in her eyes that it actually frightened the others...dayum._

_The others were surprised and most definitely shocked with Ami's sudden outburst. They always thought Ami had disagreed with them, but didn't have the guts to say that too them, Seeing as how Ami was or maybe just faked it all .. faked the kindness._

_"Ami" Mina said with a sound of authority "We couldn't agree with you more." while saying so, a evil looking smirk spread across all there faces . _

**~ *END OF FLASHBACK* ~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Serena had never stayed to hear the rest of the scouts and Darien's conversation. Her heart had been shattered at everything she heard the scouts and Darien say about her, behind her back. It had been too much just or Serena to take in, and she hated the feeling she felt right now...the feeling of 'loss' and 'betrayal'.

'I feel so weak and pathetic, I mean how could I just run off without even confronting them?!'

After a few moments of silently crying, Serena finally regained some strength to get up and of the cold frosted pavements of Tokyo.

'I wonder what Luna would think when she hears about what the scouts have done...I hope she doesn't agree with them. Rei's probably gonna phone me and have a go at me...Pfh i'm sure she'll be laughing her snobby head of once she hangs up.'

Serena sighed today just wasn't her day...It seemed as though everyone was against her...

While Strolling home Serena thought about how much she had changed over the past 4 years, She had changed from being a Smart, Sexy, Talented girl to a Clumsy, Dumb , Weak,Idiotic girl. Infact the only reason She id this was so the scouts would feel more comfortable around her and so they would feel accepted an welcome around her.

But that idea seemed to have backfired...big time as now they just thought of her as an embarrassment.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later, Serena had finally got home. Her parents and Sammy were out, They left her home like they alway did...well ever since Sammy was born that is, So she quickly ran upstairs into her cosy pink bedroom. There really wasn't anything special about Serena's room. There was a simple single bed covered in a big light pink duvet that was covered in little moon bunnies. A cream dresser (Full of gadgets on top) , a wardrobe (with tons of cute little stuffed animals), a beige table, a mini light pink fluffy carpet, some more stuffed toys and lots and lots of pictures and posters hung up on the wall and that was just about it.<p>

As soon as Serena sat down on her bed, Luna leaped out of what seemed like no where onto the bed.

"Serena! where in the name of Selene were you? Rei phoned not too long ago and said you never went to the meeting, where on earth did you go!" Luna demanded anger evident in her voice

As soon as Luna said this Serena started tearing up.

"Hime, what's wrong?" Luna said softly, immediately guilty for making her charge cry.

"Luna..it's the scouts and Darien..they..." Serena never finished her sentence as she broke down once more.

At this point Luna was getting slightly worried.

"Hime...Serena what...did they do?" and when Serena never answered Luna started to get really worried, What would the scouts and Darien have possibly done to upset her so much. I hate to see her like this.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed chapter 2, originally this chapter was supposed to be longer but I felt that I had to post another chapter quickly. Seeing as tough I'd gotten 10 Reviews awhile ago. :D<p>

HOW WILL LUNA REACT TO THE SCOUTS AND DARIENS BETRAYAL?!

WILL SHE AGREE WITH THEM?...OR WILL SHE DEFEND SERENA?

**MAKE SURE TO READ CHAPTER 3 WHEN TO FIND OUT, I PLAN TO MAKE IT NICE AND LONG...WELL AT LEAST LONGER THAN THIS AND THE FIRST CHAPTER :P**

**I NEED AT LEAST 15 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT TO BE UPLOADED THANKS GUYS LOVE YOU! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Solaria Sunstone (Yes I changed my Pen name:D)

Title: Dangerous Betrayal

Disclaimer : B l a h, B l a h, B l a h, You should already know that I obviously do not own Sailor Moon...

* * *

><p>An hour later Serena had finally finished explaining to Luna all of the events that had occurred. Luna had been absolutely disgusted at 'their' behavior, and shocked to say the least, that they had actually done it.<p>

Also as Serena couldn't fully explain what had happened, the silver crystal took over and showed Luna what had happened through a hologram.

Luna knew Serena wasn't exactly the best princess...but she had what most princesses didn't. Things that only a true, kind-hearted princess could have. Luna also realized along the way that Serena would turn into a very gorgeous young lady and any young lad would be lucky to be with such an amazing girl...THOUGH she had thought it would be Endymion, Darien...But after seeing everything she highly doubted them EVER getting back together.

Luna was so disappointed with the scouts Serena had helped them so much. She died several times for them, saved the whole universe, and the beings within, she helped them when they had problems, and most of all she had been their very 1ST friend. No one had tried befriending any of the girls...besides Serena. she didn't care about there background/history, SHE wanted to be their friends

She wanted to be...

Ami's friend, the girl no wanted to be friends with. Many thinking she was just another smart, snobby, stuck up, know it all.

Rei's friend, a girl who was shunned by many. Because of her odd nature.

Lita's friend, a girl that everyone feared, because of her bad reputation and in fear of being beat up.

And finally Mina's friend, a girl some had actually befriended only to leave her. Many thought she was a Sailor V wannabe.

Yet. Serena ignored it all and befriended each girl.

Luna hoped that one day the girls would realize this. She also hoped that they could be friends again one day...true friends though. Maybe not as 'close' but still friends.

* * *

><p>"Luna I have something important to tell you."<p>

'_I wonder how she'll take this, take the fact I've been faking most of the clumsiness and dumbness, childishness_.'

"Yes?"

"Well you see..."

45 MINUTES LATER

Serena managed to explain everything to Luna without crying, which was surprising seeing as though she was obviously still very upset. Though she had calmed down and stopped sniffling every now and then. When she had gotten a awesome idea, that as she said would prove the scouts and Darien wrong. And wish they never talked about her behind her back.

"Wow. I..I never knew Serena..I'm so sorry. You had such an amazing life...But as soon as i found you had great power within you I gave you the moon brooch and turned you into Sailor Moon mistaking the power..and not realizing it to be the moon princesses. Your life sounded so spectacular. I never wanted you to change though..."

"Nonsense Luna, I made the decision to change...but sadly the scouts took me for granted. But now I'll prove them wrong, make them wish they never messed with me. I'll go back to who I was before. Seeing as how they took advantage of me when I changed for them...and only them."

"Serena..Uh..never mind. Though may I ask when exactly do you plan on doing this?"

"It's winter break, and its only 2:30 Pm so...now I guess. Tag along if you wish."

"I'll be waiting outside."

Once said Luna leaped out the window, and landed gracefully on the luscious, emerald green grass.

Serena glanced around and searched thoroughly through her spacious closet. She couldn't seriously find anything that she truly liked besides all the childish clothes she bought as part of her silly act. She searched and searched, '_Pink bunny top, No. White frilly knee length skirt, No. Pink, puffy sleeved, frilly, knee length dress, DEFFO NO.' _Serena was starting to become super frustrated at the fact she wasn't finding anything.

She grabbed a big black bin bag and shoved everything that was in her closet into the bag, besides 3 pairs of denim jeans - All different colors. And 2 jumpers and 1 top and 1 dress.

The stuff she hadn't thrown into the bag, were clothes she forgot all about and she most likely forgot to wear, cause they were actually her style. She grabbed a pair of denim jeans and as of now, the only top she owned (seeing as she had already stripped herself of her clothes.) She put both the jeans and the top on.

The top was a rather sexy, tight blue, halter top with no sleeves at all. And the jeans were very tight fitting, light shade of blue. She also slipped on simple white heels. Next she put on a very thin white cardigan which had lots of small holes all over. That was the style after all. The weather had changed from cold an frosty, to warm and sunny. So she had dressed to match the weather.

Serena sat in front of her mirror, and stared at her reflection. She stroked the golden streamers that were coming out of her two meatballs. 'It's too childish...well here goes nothing.' Slowly she undid both buns. Her hair went all the way to her knees. _'Might as well get a haircut while I'm at it_' Serena slowly took her long slightly curled hair and tied it up in a very High ponytail, Just for a nice touch she left out some golden strands of hair to border her face. Next she put some makeup on, first putting on a light shade of pink lip stick. Then she applied pink blusher to both of her rosy cheeks. After she added a bit of black eye shadow - very light shades - and eyeliner and finally mascara.

Serena looked at her reflection in the mirror she looked just like her age, if not a year or two older! The makeup made her look absolutely stunning, considering she was gorgeous without her makeup. The clothes she wore also complimented her figure, one that no one noticed because of the clothes she wore before. Big chest, Long legs and a lovely booty. She simply looked very sexy instead of 'innocent' and extremely pretty. Serena was ecstatic with the way she looked.

* * *

><p>Serena made her down the stairs carrying her gorgeous white handbag and the black bag. She dumped the black bag full of her old clothes by the door. When she walked through the door to the living, She saw her Father Ken, her mother Ilene and her brother Sammy.<p>

As soon as I stepped through the door, all eyes were on me. My dad choked on his coffee, my mother looked surprised and Sammy well he was shocked.

I spoke up quickly not wanting to be questioned by my family

"I decided to go back."

"But...Why?" My mother said.

"I'll explain later mum, Can I have £200 please? I know its a lot but I'm buying a whole new wardrobe of clothes, Since I've thrown out all of my other clothes."

"Of course hunny, though only because your buying lots of clothes for a reason...Oh and hunny you look so gorgeous!"

"Thanks mum and awww thank you so much!"

"No problem sweetie, no hurry along. You'll need plenty of time if your buying a whole wardrobe of clothes!" Ilene said as she handed Serena the wad of money

"Aha thanks again...Ta Ra Mum."

"Ta sweets."

* * *

><p>Wow. Sammy and dad must have bee shocked to have not said anything the whole time. Though i'm glad dad didn't say anything the last thing i need is him giving me a 20 minute lecture.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well whadya think? Just like I promised This is the longest chapter yet!<strong>_

_**I SPENT A FEW HOURS ON THIS SO...PLENTY OF REVIEWS PLEASE TYSM :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_IMPORTANT NOTE: chapter 1 has been revised since its pretty short it won't take long to reread there's not major changes but still changed to improve so paras and lines have been taken out or replaced.  
><em>

Don't kill me*.* I know it been a month and a couple of weeks since I've updated but I have not been getting any inspiration whatsoever...and I'm just plain lazy.

But I'm also very ecstatic at how already I've got 30 follows on this story, especially when its not very good and kinda crap. But oh well might as well try...

Well any way on with the story...

Dangerous betrayal

Chapter 4

I was starting to get pretty pissed off. Why? Simple, wolf whistles, lustful stares all aimed at me. I really was getting a bit queasy to. But I kept moving even though I was very uncomfortable with all the unwanted attention.

After a few more minutes I finally walked through the doors of juuban shopping mall express. I became excited within a matter of seconds.

'Oooh I can't wait to get started.

I decided to walk into river island first. I never really got to shop here anymore sadly:( 'Cheap scouts always looking for a bargain.' And so while browsing through the racks and stacks of clothes, I finally decided what I wanted and went up to the till to pay.

Altogether it cost £57. I bought 2 lace corset tops, one black and the other

deep blood red. I'd also selected a dark blue silk blouse and another one too but white. To go with them i bought 2 mini pencil skirts consisting of black and red. I also bought two short shorts, light blue and white. And of course, black and white 2 inch high heels.

After exiting river island I walked into 'trendsetters'. From there i quickly bought a variety of skinny jeans, jeggings, leggings, tights and skirts. I also bought a few patterned shirts and halter tops. And finally a new pair of pumps, huaraches and sneakers. All this cost me £153 as I did buy quite a lot.

After paying and exiting the shop I'd added up how much I spent all together.

I'd spent £210 altogether. Mum gave me £200 but luckily for me I had some saved up money stashed in my purse...and I still did!

It was a good thing I still had plenty of money on me since I still need to get a haircut real badly. And so i casually strolled to the hairdressers glancing around everywhere...hey wait a minute!?...where's Luna?! Ah well she probably had some other plans she forgot to attend too...aww that's just too bad. Anyways as I walked to the hairdressers I got seated straight away, the woman who was doing my hair cut my hair up to my hip bone.

I walked out of the shop feeling a lot of weight lifted right off of my shoulders, but like literally with my haircut I wouldn't be Slowed down much anymore.

Anyways...Oh crap I only just realised how awkward this is...I'm at the mall by myself...and I've technically got no friends so yeah...hm maybe I should go to that hot new teen diner. I've heard from girls at school that it was a really popular hang out for people at juuban high. But sadly I never got to go there with the girl's since they always wanted to go to crown arcade.

Ah might as well go in.

As I walked into the diner I spotted tons of people from my school. I also felt very uneasy all of a sudden with all the looks I was getting.

Assuring myself nothing could possibly go wrong I walked up to the till and hopped onto one of the stools that were there.

I took In my surroundings...the walls were a very pale pastel yellow, the floor was made up of small white tiles, there were a few round pale pastel purple and white tables, and also many booths that were pale pastel pink, green and white. The walls were also adorned with many pictures. And also had 2 vending machines, a stereo which was currently playing music and also a few game machines!

As I finished my observation, I looked at the shakes and cocktails on the drink menu and decided to get a nonalcoholic strawberry passion burst cocktail

"Hey! Excuse me?" I said to the handsome teen behind the till.

"Sorry, um what can I get you." The teen flashed me a big toothy smile.

"Oh yeah I'll have a nonalcoholic strawberry passion burst cocktail please."

"2 secs."

And within a minute it was handed to me to.

"Thanks and keep the change."

As I was quite peacefully sipping my cocktail, I noticed a group of teens around my age in the booth all looking me up and down. I recognized them all.

The leader of the group was a boy called Jeff. Jeff was extremely hot with a naturally tanned skin, sandy bleach blonde hair and piercing azure blue eyes. He wore a simple white shirt with the top three buttons unbuttoned and blue jeans.

The next boy was Damien. Damien was pretty attractive with his pale complexion, black hair and warm hazel eyes. He wore a simple black polo shirt with black jeans.

And lastly Chris. Chris was sexy. He was half cast so his skin was a very light shade of brown, he had striking emerald eyes. He wore a dark green velvet button up shirt and and black jeans.

I knew them all because they were from my school. In my year. In my form. And in some of my classes.

The three were extremely popular at school, especially Jeff. But they were also known to be playboys.

I never really spoke to any of them. They usually went with the prissy snobby girls or all the cool, safe guys and well whatever...

I wasn't sure they recognised me though.

Just as I was about to turn back around someone called my name. I looked back to see...

/

And voila!(: haha hope you enjoyed by the way... Im stuck on ideas so I'd appreciate it if you reviewed or pm me some.

_**10 - 15 REVIEWS AT LEAST FOR NEXT CHAP? OR IF I'M IN A GOOD MOOD LESS:D**_

Solaria Sunstone xxxx:)


End file.
